For example, in the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-109167 (Patent Document 1), in a communication device connected to a ring network, the communication state between the interface cards inside the device is monitored by an internal monitoring frame, and when the communication state is abnormal, a block point of the ring network is set to the corresponding interface card.